∞ Possibilities
is an original song by S.E.M. It was appeared as an insert song in THE IDOLM@STER SideM Episode 13. __TOC__ Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. |} Lyrics Rōmaji= Mission! I'm counting on you. Kara o yaburunda Do it now! Dekirusa Do your best! Don't limit your challenges. Kanjiru darou Infinite Possibilities! Stand Up! Go into music! Face Up! Get over problem! "Keisandoori ni ikanai" nante souteinai datte Yatte mirya iin janai? Saa, Let's try! Kata ni hamannai de Break through shinakya ne Sono joushiki kara Nannimo saa, wakannai tte akirameru Reason janaku Doko e demo ikeru tte koto darou, arukidase Kanousei wa bugendaisa! You can change your world… jiyuu wa kitto Egaite ii, misete kure yo Try! Ima o koete Make up your mind! Hajimerunda Too shy, Boys & Girls… kizuiteru kai? Kotae wa, sousa… kimi no ai, kibou, sono kodousa! Mission! I'm counting on you. Nichijou o kaero Do it now! Dekirusa Do your best! Don't limit your challenges. Angai omoshiroi ze Infinite Possibilities! Stand Up! Go into music! Face Up! Get over problem! Kekkou yuuki ga iru tte? Sorya, shouganai tte Ryoute hirogete Bungee jump! (JUMP!) Tobikonde mireba kaihoukan de Feel so good Tanoshimeba ii dake Kantan na GEEMU nara akite sugu yamechau desho Jibun dake shika dekinai PAZURU, tokiakase Kanousei wa bugendaisa! You can change your world… ashita wa kitto Erande ii, tonde miro yo Fly! Kuusou koete Make up your mind! Mitomerunda Too shy, Boys & Girls… kimi wa Only One Atarimae daro! Sono negai, ima, kanaerunda Joushiki de hakarenai yume ya risou no Answer Kako ga mirai ni umarekawatteiku Alchemy Kanousei wa bugendaisa! You can change your world… jiyuu wa kitto Egaite ii, misete kure yo Try! Ima o koete Make up your mind! Hajimerunda Too shy, Boys & Girls… kizuiteru kai? Kotae wa, sousa… kimi no ai, kibou, seishun no kodou CLIMAX! Stand Up! Go into music! Face Up! Get over problem! Stand Up! Go into music! Face Up! Get over problem! |-| Kanji= Mission！ I'm counting on you. 殻を破るんだ Do it now！ 出来るさ Do your best！ Don't limit your challenges. 感じるだろう ∞ Possibilities！ Stand Up！ Go into music！ Face Up！ Get over problem！ 「計算通りにいかない」なんて想定内だって やってみりゃいいんじゃない？ さぁ、Let's try！ 型にはまんないでBreak throughしなきゃね その常識から なんにもさぁ、わかんないって　諦めるReasonじゃなく 何処へでも行けるってことだろう、歩き出せ 可能性は∞さ！ You can change your world…自由はきっと 描いていい、魅せてくれよ Try！ 現状(いま)を越えて Make up your mind！ 始めるんだ Too shy, Boys & Girls…気付いてるかい？ 答えは、そうさ…君の愛、希望、その鼓動さ！ Mission！ I'm counting on you. 日常を変えろ Do it now！　出来るさ Do your best！ Don't limit your challenges. 案外面白いぜ ∞ Possibilities！ Stand Up！ Go into music！ Face Up！ Get over problem！ 結構勇気がいるって？ そりゃ、しょうがないって 両手広げてBungee jump！ (JUMP！) 飛び込んでみれば　開放感でFeel so good 楽しめばいいだけ 簡単なゲームなら飽きてすぐやめちゃうでしょ 自分だけしか出来ないパズル、解き明かせ 可能性は∞さ！ You can change your world…明日はきっと 選んでいい、飛んでみろよ Fly！ 空想越えて Make up your mind！ 認めるんだ Too shy, Boys & Girls…君は Only One あたりまえだろ！ その願い、今、叶えるんだ 常識で計れない夢や理想のAnswer 過去が未来に生まれ変わっていくAlchemy 可能性は∞さ！ You can change your world…自由はきっと 描いていい、魅せてくれよ Try！ 現状(いま)を越えて Make up your mind！ 始めるんだ Too shy, Boys & Girls…気付いてるかい？ 答えは、そうさ…君の愛、希望…青春の鼓動CLIMAX！ Stand Up！ Go into music！ Face Up！ Get over problem！ Stand Up！ Go into music！ Face Up！ Get over problem！ |-| English= Mission! I'm counting on you. Break your shell Do it now! You can do it, do your best! Don't limit your challenges. What you're feeling about ∞ Possibilities! Stand up! Go into music! Face up! Get over problem! "I can't proceed as calculated", even with such assumptions Why don't you try? C'mon, let's try! You gotta break through it unconventionally It's common knowledge, after all C'mon, not knowing anything is not a good reason to give up So that we can go to wherever, start walking The possibilities are infinite! You can change your world… freely, no doubt Drawing is fine, try showing it and pass through the present! Make up your mind! Let's begin Boys & girls are too shy... Did you notice it? The answer is... that's right, your love, aspiration, and that heartbeat! Mission! I'm counting on you. Change your routine Do it now! You can do it, do your best! Don't limit your challenges. How surprisingly interesting ∞ Possibilities! Stand up! Go into music! Face up! Get over problem! Do you want to have some courage? Well, it can't be helped Spread your hands and bungee jump! (Jump!) Once you try to dive in, this sense of space feels so good Only if you're enjoying it yourself If it's a simple game, you get tired and quit immediately, right? This puzzle can't be done by only yourself, so let's solve it The possibilities are infinite! You can change your world… tomorrow, no doubt Choosing is fine, try to fly and pass through fantasy! Make up your mind! I admit Boys & girls are too shy... You're the only one Who's reasonable, I guess. That wish, now, will come true! Answers from your dreams and ideals can't be measured with common knowledge Alchemy in the past will be reborn in the future The possibilities are infinite! You can change your world… freely, no doubt Drawing is fine, try showing it and pass through the present! Make up your mind! Let's begin Boys & girls are too shy... Did you notice it? The answer is... that's right, your love, aspiration, and youth's heartbeat CLIMAX! Stand up! Go into music! Face up! Get over problem! Stand up! Go into music! Face up! Get over problem! Videos Gallery Trivia References *English Translation Category:Discography Category:Songs